Just a Little Help
by Satashi
Summary: Syaoran gets some help in getting Sakura's attention.... It just don't work the way he hoped.
1. The Problem

_Before hand: This is an attempt to be funny. This idea just popped in my head while I was sleeping in History today. If this is the first 'fic you read by me, please don't judge the others by this one. This is a comedy instead of my usal S&S story.___

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never claimed to._

~~**~~ 

Syaoran plugged the cord into his computer and sat back. Sighing he pushed his computer back into place and turned it on. A small screen came up a the upper right hand of the monitor that showed a picture of him. Smiling ironically he wave his hand, pleased to see the picture do it also. Looks like he set up his web cam right after all. 

** A Little Help**   
By:   
** Satashi**

Click-click. 

"Hi!" 

Syaoran blinked. "Uh, hi." 

The movie person on his screen smiled. He had long blond hair and a red ribbon tied half way down, his hair was over his shoulder. He looked like a fighter. "My names Ken." 

"Uh, I'm Syaoran." 

"Well, Syaoran, can you do me a favor?" 

"I guess...." Maybe installing a video camera and going to a chat room was a mistake. 

"I got this thing to do in collage. I have to help out someone in any way I can. You have any problems?" 

Syaoran blinked again. "Uh...." 

Ken sighed. "Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Ryu...." 

"Eh?" 

Ken wave his hands. "Never mind!" He sighed again. "Well, anyway, I'm all alone right now. Wanna just chat?" 

"Sure, that 'd be fine." 

Ken grinned. "So how old are you?" 

"Seventeen, you?" 

"Twenty six now." He grinned again. Seems like he was the happy-go-lucky kind of guy. "Got a girlfriend?" 

"...No." 

"Anyone in mind?" 

Syaoran looked at the image on the person on his screen. Wouldn't really hurt anything to tell him, he guessed. "Yeah, actually. I've known her since I was ten. Her name's Sakura." 

"So, why don't you ask her out?" 

"You crazy!?" Syaoran screamed. Ken jerked back from his screen and gave him an odd look. "Sorry bout that...." He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm afraid she'll say no..." 

"Well then, just find out if she likes you." 

"How?" 

Ken laughed. "Ever head of Love potion number nine?" 

"Eh?"   
~**~ 

Syaoran stood outside the classroom and took a breath. '_This is it.' _ He told himself. '_ He said girls always loved this stuff_.' He squirted some cologne on his chest. ' _Well, no time like the present....'_ Syaoran placed the bottle on his pocket and entered the noisy room. 

Instantly it went dead silent. Sakura looked over from her spot next to the open window. A slight breeze was blowing her hair lightly. "Uh...." 

"Syaoran-chhhaaannnnn....." 

Syaoran blinked. "Uh oh...." 

The young boy quickly scrambled out of the room, chased by fifteen women. Rounding a corner he added six more to the chase and by the time he tripped and rolled down the stairs there were thirty. "Oh maaannnnn......" 

~**~ 

Sakura looked behind her seat and contemplated the worn out and slightly bruised Syaoran. His shirt was ripped in a couple of places and his hair looked like it saw hell and barely came back to tell about it. 

"Syaoran-kun?" 

Syaoran looked up at her, the only girl sitting by the window and didn't smell his cologne Ken had sent him. "Nani?" His voice seemed weak. 

"Did they chase you all morning?" 

"No." Syaoran replied sarcastically. "I walked and they walked after me." 

Sakura eyed him and realized it was a joke. "Oh, sorry. Stupid question, huh?" 

He nodded and placed his head back on his desk. Not only did he get mobbed by several women, some of which he didn't even know, but he then had to face every guy who liked one of them... 

~**~ 

"So it didn't work?" Ken asked, scratching his chin. "Hm..." 

"I got mobbed by thirty different girls, None of which were Sakura..." His head was placed in his arms, not looking at him. 

".....Maybe showing off?" 

This got him to earn eye contact. "Like how?" 

~**~ 

Syaoran busted up into the school parking lot riding a black Harley motorcycle. Several 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard as he took off his helmet and shook his head. He slowly removed his sunglasses and smiled to the lookers, his teeth sparkling. 

Sakura began to walk over to him, causing Syaoran's eyes to get the happy look in them. That was, until she walked right past him and to the car next to him. "Tomoyo-chan! You got a new car!" 

Syaoran caught himself in mid face fault and pushed his helmet onto the seat and started to walk into school.... however several girls were looking at him with wide sparkling eyes. 

"Syaoran-chan! Take me home today!"   
"No, he's taking me!"   
"We were here first!"   
"It's obvious he likes me!"   
"Better back down!"   
"Shut up girl!" 

Several guys cracked their knuckles.   
"We'll jump him after school."   
"He can't take all of us."   
"You weren't there last time."   
"Ten on one sounds easy."   
"We'll trash his bike to!" 

~**~ 

Sakura turned back to notice how tired Syaoran was. "You okay?" 

Syaoran looked up at her, his cloths were rumpled but it looks as if he wasn't hit. "Yeah..." 

"If you need anything, let me know, okay?" 

He nodded slowly. "I'll just do that." 

~**~ 

"Plan two is a bust, huh?" Ken asked, rubbing his temples. "Well at least your not hurt." 

"Yeah, had to fight off ten this time..." 

"Wait....I got it!" 

Syaoran looked at the screen hopefully. "Really!?" 

"Ever hear the term" 'You don't know what you have until you loose it?' ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Make her jealous and she'll fall right in your hands! Maybe a girl she doesn't know?" 

"I got the perfect idea!" 

~**~ 

Sakura looks up as Syaoran walks into the room with a girl clinging to his arm. ".....?" 

"Yo!" Syaoran addressed the class, grinning like an idiot. 

"Who's this girl!?"   
"I can't believe she's hanging onto my Syaoran!"   
"Yours!?"   
"More like mine!" 

Several girls lunged at Syaoran, who backed away bringing his arms up to defend himself from the assault. "Its...its not what you think!" 

"So your his friend?" Sakura asked the girl who sat down next to her. 

"Yeah, he's such a nice guy. Him and my boyfriend get along nicely." 

"Oh, so your not going together?" Both ignored Syaoran's pleas for help. 

"Oh, no! He just ask me to do him a favor." 

CRASH! 

Both girls turned to see Syaoran flying through the window and into the swimming pool below. 

~**~ 

"..........................." 

"Oh? This thing's on?" Syaoran blinked as a guy appeared on his screen. "Oh, hi. You must be Syaoran?" 

Syaoran nodded. "U-Un...... Is Ken there?" 

The new guy sat down and took in Syaoran's appearance. "Nope, he's on a date tonight. I've heard about you before. Your looking for a way to get a girl to notice you?" 

"Yeah...." 

"Well, my boy, My Name's Ryu and I'll tell you all there is to know about getting a girl to look at you!" 

Syaoran looked at Ryu. Spiked blackish brown hair and quite ripped. He must take martial arts like Ken. "All right. I'm game." 

~**~   
Syaoran leapt the fence around Sakura's house and landed without a sound. Its was already dark, but Sakura's light was still on. Smiling to himself he remembered what Ryu had told him. ' _Serenade her. Girls dig that. If you sing a romantic song at night then she'll practically fall into your arms! You can either sing from the yard or from a tree by her window._' 

He was about to toss a pebble at her window but stopped when Touya stepped outside. A three second interval passed, in which no words were said. Touya finally glared and picked up a bat from the yard. Being the smart person he was, Syaoran didn't have to think to long before he ran. In fact, he ran all the way back to his apartment before Touya backed away. 

Syaoran burst into his room and leaned against his chair, breathing heavily. "Damn...he...can...run...fast...." 

"Whoa! You okay dude?" 

Syaoran looked across the room to see Ryu looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. The out of breath boy stormed over to his screen and practically yelled in it. "Her brother chased me all the way here! I ran for a good twenty minuets full blast!" 

"Hey, hey, calm down. You never told me she had a brother." Ryu smiled at him innocently. 

"I...well..." He sighed. "I'm getting nowhere...." 

Ryu put his chin on his hand. "You try the pick up lines yet?" 

Syaoran looked ready to die. "You actually do that?" 

Ryu shrugged. "If you know what to say....." 

~**~ 

Syaoran looked up at the clock and then back to the sheet in front of him. He had been doing this quite a while now, Tomoyo noticed. '_What exactly in on that sheet anyway? We don't have homework..._' 

When the bell finally rang Syaoran bolted from the room, cramming the paper into his pocket. Unfortunately, in his hast it fell out and floated under his desk 

"Tomoyo-chan, wanna eat together?" Sakura asked happily. 

"Yeah... you go on ahead though. I'll be right there. Usual place?" 

"Alright." Sakura picked up her lunch and filed out of the room with the rest of the students. 

When the last person left Tomoyo pulled the paper from under Syaoran's desk and read a little, then laughed like she never has before. 

~**~ 

Syaoran paced outside the schoolyard and went over the lines in his head. Unconcesly he reached into his pocket to get another look a the lines he wrote down. His hands grabbed air and his face went pale. He had dropped it somewhere. 

"Hey there good looking, I lost my number" A snicker. "Can I have yours?" Syaoran spun around and looked into the face of a laughing Tomoyo. "Or maybe we can go to my place and study the right way to pick up a girl?" 

Syaoran's face suddenly glew bright red and instantly the dirt at there feet very interesting to him. 

~~**~~ 

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm at a loss as to what to do at this point. Any ideas? Feel free to e-mail me (frosty@ebicom.net) to give me story ideas, or just leave them in a review if you don't feel like e-mailing me. Please reveiw if you laughed any in this story. Thanks to Seiya for the Pick up line. 


	2. The Date

"First off," Tomoyo began, pacing in front of me. "Pick-up lines are a no-no." She smiled at me sweetly. "Lines like 'Is that a mirror in your pocket' and ' Are you tired' just don't work." 

I sigh and place my face into my hands. "Great.... now what do I do?" 

Just A Little Help   
By: Satashi   
** Part 2**

Syaoran took a sip from his tea Tomoyo had offered him and smiled as the hot liquid slid down his thought. "Okay, ask her on a date. Plain, simple, no pick up lines." 

"Right." She patted him on the head. "And then....?" 

"Take her to dinner, and the movie." 

"And theennnn.......?" 

Syaoran blinked. She was enjoying this way to much. "Take her home." 

"You forgot the kiss." 

"I can't kiss her!" 

"Sure you can." 

Syaoran growled. "I'm supposed to be getting help, not being encouraged for a miracle!" 

~**~ 

'_Okay.....this is it...Just press the seven numbers and you'll be able to talk to her._' Syaoran took a deep breath and dialed..... six numbers and turned the phone off. '_ Okay....This time....this time I'll do it....breath....in..out..in..'_ He set his face and quickly dialed the numbers, turned it off, and threw his cell phone across the room and started cursing. 

Riiinggg.....riinnggg.... 

Syaoran sighed and walked over to his phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was Tomoyo. Distraught, he pressed the button and talked into it. "Moshi moshi?" 

"You call her yet?" 

"...no." 

"I'll help." 

"Eh?" Suddenly he heard a click, some silence, and then a phone ringing. Suddenly he realized what she did. Tomoyo had three-way calling! 

"Hello?" 

Syaoran started to sweat. "Sa-Sakura!" 

" Oh, hi Syaoran! What can I do for you?" 

"C-can I ask y-you something?" 

"Um, sure... What is it?" 

"Well...I was, uh, wondering that if, maybe, you didn't have anything to do this Friday....Would you..er... wanna go out...with me?" 'Please say yes. Please say yes.' 

"Syaoran.....are you asking me out?" 

"U-un..." '_I think._' 

"I'd love to." 

Syaoran sighed "Oh, I thought so. Well, thanks any---wait...you would?" 

Sakura giggled softly. "Oh course, silly." 

Syaoran smiled happily. "Great! Um.. Pick you up a seven then?" 

"Sure!" 

"All right!...bye then, see you tomorrow." 

"You to. Bye." Click. 

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs, dancing around his livingroom like an idiot. "She said yes! She said yes!!" 

"SSSsyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaoooooooooorrrrrrraaaaaaannnnnnnnn..............?" 

Oh. Wait. Tomoyo was still on the phone. 

~**~ 

Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat and walked up to the door to Sakura's house. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long. Before he knew it the door opened and a gun was pointed at his nose. "This a bad time?" Syaoran ask Touya as he cocked the hammer back, ready to fire. 

"Oni-chaaannn!" Sakura yelled, pulling the gun away. "Stop that! I'm going out tonight and you'll just have to live with it." 

"Oh, I'll live All right." Touya said, determined. "He won't, though..." He aimed again and Sakura kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop the gun. Sakura tossed it to their father, who wished them a good time. 

"Be back before eleven!" Fujitaka called out as they walked away. 

"Yes sir!" Syaoran called back just before the door closed. "Sakura..." 

"Yes?" 

"Was that gun loaded?" 

Sakura sighed. "No, I took the bullets out before he got to it." 

"Oh...." He opened his car door for her and let her in before walking over to his side and hopping in himself. "Remind me to pass out later tonight, All right?" 

Sakura giggled. "It'll be okay from here out." 

"I hope so." 

~**~ 

Ring.....ring... 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Yukito. We're going out tonight!" 

"Eh?" 

"Just get down here ASAP!" 

Touya hung up and Yukito looked at the phone. "Sakura-chan must have a date." 

~**~ 

"I feel like we're being watched..." Syaoran said nervously. They were in the restaurant, already ordered and were eating as they chatted. 

"Yukito is in the booth a few places away." Sakura replied, taking a bite of her food. "Touya is probably with him." 

"Great, now the Card Master is after me...." 

Sakura giggled. And she could barely see Yukito wink at her. 

~**~ 

What are they doing?" Touya ask, just missing Yukito wink. "Is he coming onto her?" 

Yukito laughed. "Their eating, Touya." He took a bite. "Just like you should be." He took another bite. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. 

"Yukito, slow down man!" Touya said, wide eyed. "Dude, if you went on a diet a third world country would have enough to eat!" 

~**~ 

"Which movie do you want to see?" Syaoran asked as they looked at the titles. 

"How about Titanic?" 

Syaoran winced. Figures. "All right then." He felt Touya get in line behind him, but didn't turn around. Quickly he scribbled a note down. 

"Welcome to Cinema six." A girl greeted as they walked up to buy their tickets. 

Syaoran grinned and slid some money to her. "I want two for Dracula 2000." 

The woman nodded and took the money, seeing a little note Syaoran had written. 

'My date's brother is stalking me! Make it two for Titanic.'

The girl smiled and rang it up, handing him the tickets. "Enjoy the show." She winked at Syaoran, and he mouthed 'arigato' to her. 

Touya stepped up and slammed some money down, not taking his eyes of Syaoran. "Two for Dracula 2000, and make it quick." 

~**~ 

"That was sneaky." Sakura said, grinning as Touya pulled Yukito into the movie room. 

Syaoran was leaning against the wall, James Bond style, looking around the corner to make sure it was clear. "Thanks. Lets go." Together they walked into the movie room next to the one Touya went into. 

"Where to sit?" 

"Wherever." 

Sakura looked around. "How about the back?" 

Syaoran shrugged. "If you want to." 

"Come on then." She grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs to the back row. Syaoran blushed brightly and felt stiff as they sat down. Sakura hadn't let go of his hand. "Don't you know how to relax?" She whispered. 

Syaoran took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just a little shy..." 

"No kidding." She poked him in the side, making him smile at her. She loved it when he smiled. Mainly because he only smiled when she was around. 

The movie started soon after words and both watched. Sakura seemed to be watching intently, but Syaoran seemed to gt bored quite easily. 

"Isn't this just so romantic....?" Sakura asked, with stars in her eyes. 

"Uh...."Syaoran's eyes went wide. "It is now!" 

Sakura blinked and looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be watching intently now. Wondering, she looked back at the screen. Kate was naked, posing for a painting. Without warning she started to giggle, cupping her hand over her mouth to hold down the noise. A few moments later Syaoran had a grade-A nosebleed. 

~**~ 

"Enjoying the movie now?" Sakura asked, looking at a semi-bored Syaoran. 

"...kinda." 

"You should love this part." Sakura said, smiling. "See, Kate's naked again." 

"Yeah but so is what's-his name, Leonardo-de-smalldick." 

Sakura burst out laughing and got 'sshed' by several people. Syaoran chuckled at her red face and place his arm around her casually. "Your so cute..." 

His date blushed furiously at the maneuver. Silently she thanked her lucky stars that it was dark in the theater so he couldn't see. A few minuets later and she leaned onto him, enjoying the feeling of being so close. His arm wrapped around her more when she moved in and before they knew it they were cuddling in each other's warmth just like the other couples in the room. 

"Ain't this so romantic?" Relena asked her date as she latched onto him. 

"Sure whatever." Heero replied, bored. 

~**~ 

Sakura and Syaoran stood outside The former's door and looked at each other, blushing. "Thanks for taking me out, Syaoran." 

The boy blushed lightly. "I'm glad you wanted to come..." 

Each stood in silence for a few moments before Sakura stepped forward and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. Syaoran met her lips with his own and they shared their first kiss. Neither could tell how long it lasted, not could they tell you who broke it first, but both knew from just that one kiss that they were meant to be.....even if they needed just a little help to get there. 

~~**~~   
Like it? Hate it? Tell me! This was written very late at night with only Mountain Dew to power me, so it should be extremely corny and probably downright stupid at times. Thanks for reading anyway, and please Review if you laughed at least once ^_^   
  
  



End file.
